


北伦敦play

by Alravia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alravia/pseuds/Alravia
Summary: 托特纳姆第一次在北伦敦街头遇见那个金发红眸的少年时，对方矮了自己不知几头。
Relationships: Arsenal F.C. (Character)/Tottenham Hotspur F.C. (Character)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 球队拟人/队拟：托特纳姆热刺x阿森纳（刺枪）  
> 清水无肉，文笔垃圾OOC预警。  
> 接受无能请不要看，以免产生不良反应。

托特纳姆第一次在北伦敦街头遇见那个金发红眸的少年时，对方矮了自己不知几头。

那时候喜欢踢球的小子在伦敦可不多见，所以当牛气冲天的白衣青年看见小小的金发少年时，他露出了一个轻蔑的笑容。

阿森纳？连路边卖报纸的小贩都不知道他是谁，还想在北伦敦的地界上跟我抢风头，真是不要脸！

他这样想着，远远的看见顶着一头乱糟糟金发的阿森纳偷瞄了他一眼，然后跑开。留在石路面上的阳光就跟他那鸡毛头一个颜色。

所谓的第一次见面就是这么无聊。

“热刺我们一起踢球好不好！”

哼，假情假意的，谁要跟你一个小屁孩一起玩。

“边儿去，看你这一身红，屯的要死，跟利村来的似的。看到那边没？有个蓝了吧唧的切尔西…”

“你是说…那个小孩？”阿森纳不解地抬头看着一脸不耐烦的托特纳姆问，手里还捧着一个脏兮兮的旧足球。

老天……这小屁孩虽然穿的不咋地，拿来的球看着也像是多手货，但他的眼睛可真好看，像被做成琥珀的火焰，他自知这个比喻太扯淡了，但又忍不住这样去想。

“对对，你小子也就眼神儿还算不错。去去，跟他玩去。”热刺抬腿就要走

“为什么要我去跟别人踢？”

还为什么？老子有必要回答你么？

“看你穿的就跟个傻冒似的，能踢啥球，还是哄小孩玩去吧。”出口了之后，热刺才意识到自己说了句废话。

然后在他看见阿森纳捏了捏球，又一溜烟儿跑没影了之后，他觉得随便吧，反正把他打发走就好了。

结果没几天，他又看见了那个小崽子。  
可到好，穿了个红白过来。

你以为你把裤子换成老子喜欢的白色你就高档起来了吗？！！

热刺当场把阿森纳揍了一顿，然后把他扔切尔西那儿去了。“小孩子就应该跟小孩子一起玩才对嘛！”热刺笑着说。

“呜呜呜，这个黑头发的男人笑起来好可怕啊！！！你说是不是！呜呜呜，救命啊，我旁边这人的眼神更可怕啊！！！”切尔西哭着跑了。

托特纳姆热刺，你个混蛋！你给我等着！

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

自从那天他把阿森纳揍了一顿之后，那个金发小屁孩再也没来烦过他。热刺觉得很开心，他又过上了潇洒惬意的游荡小生活。有时他还会在饭后散步的过程中顺便围观一下富勒姆欺负小切尔西。而他没伸手的原因是：衣服脏了还得洗…

后来有天晚上热刺睡不着，溜达溜达的，不知不觉走了挺远的。在一条废弃的小巷里，他听见有人翻东西的声音。

昏黄的灯光照不亮什么景物，热刺本来想上前看看，结果呲啦几声，灯灭了。他听出那个稀稀疏疏找东西的声音停下了，然后他在黑暗中大叫了出来：“妈的… 哪个不要命的敢踩老子新买的鞋！！！”他在黑暗里乱摸了一阵，好像抓住了谁的头发，很顺很柔很浓密，热刺感觉手感真不错，然后给这个他借着微弱月光也看不清的人一顿拳打脚踢。

最后弹了弹长风衣衣角上的灰，热刺走了。  
他总觉得有什么地方怪怪的……可又说不上来。  
半夜回到家刷鞋的时候，他突然想起来了：  
被揍的那个人，怎么没有声儿？

难道是个哑巴？

第二天热刺去找富勒姆的时候，又看到小切尔西被欺负了，他打算在一边的街头小店点杯咖啡等上一会儿，一边喝一边听那俩人说话：  
“小样儿，还知道包扎伤口了！我打你打得重么，需要处理？”  
“呜呜呜……我早上出门刚好碰见来这边治疗的阿森纳，他正好有用完还剩下的药，就送给我了。”  
“净骗人，那穷小子天天大门不出二门不迈的，怎么可能受伤，还去你那里看病，他哪儿来的钱？”  
“呜呜呜……我怎么知道啊！我看他的伤很新，像是昨晚被人下了狠手。”

噗……咖啡浇花。  
感情自己昨晚揍的是他。那还打对了……看他那样儿也是赔不起自己那双新鞋。  
热刺看着自己的左手：  
所以那头发……也是他的啊。用不起柔顺剂头发还能，哦不对，是用不起护发素头发还能这么好……真是没谁了。

热刺突然觉得，最近几个月过得都挺无聊的。嗯……大概除了昨天晚上。

后来有几次热刺在街上玩的时候，看见了阿森纳。这小子比之前见到的长高了不少。但他不知道为什么，对方好像从来都看不见他。热刺感觉很不爽，自己怎么说也是这一片儿的老大，这小毛孩儿咋就不拿自己当回事儿呢！那段时间，阿森纳每次出现在他面前都脏的要死且浑身是伤。灰溜溜的来，急匆匆的走。

他有点好奇，阿森纳这是在忙啥。  
在外面蹲了好几天之后，乔装打扮好的托特纳姆热刺终于如愿的跟着路过他地盘的阿森纳去了伦敦东南角的沃尔维奇兵工厂。

到地方的热刺傻了眼。  
我去……垃圾场游乐园，一群傻逼在打群架。  
这下他知道阿森纳那些伤是怎么来的了，还有那身又臭又脏的衣服。  
那他时不时路过我那儿是为啥？  
正躲在一边儿思考人生难题的热刺被不知道哪个混球丢过来的垃圾给砸中了头。  
“谁扔的？谁干的？不要命啦？！！”  
没人搭理他。  
“老子再说一遍！谁TM砸的！！！”  
还是没人看他。不远处，阿森纳已经开始一个打仨了。  
“哎呦！小爷我这暴脾气，今儿就好好教教你们这群兔崽子，什么叫礼貌。”  
冲上去之前，热刺没有忘记把自己身上那件雪白的长风衣脱下来放在一边。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……谁还不服？”撂倒了最后一个，热刺俯身看着躺了一地的小混混，掐着腰问。一旁的阿森纳一脸懵逼，今天什么情况，这个戴墨镜跑过来打扰他们日常玩耍的傻大个是谁？  
“来来，你们告诉大爷我，刚才拿这个坐便套……还敢笑？”热刺就近一人给了一脚“谁拿这玩意砸我的，说！”  
“大爷饶命啊，小弟不知道啊……”  
哀嚎一片，抱着伤口痛哭的人群中，不知道谁喊了一句：“阿森纳扔的！”“对，就是他！”  
“放屁，糊弄鬼呐！老子盯着他过来的，要是他我还能看不着？”

众人先是为「拉阿森纳一起挨打的」计划失败了而感到悲伤，但随后立即反应了过来：“你是跟着阿森纳来的？”

靠……不好，不能让人知道我是人见人爱，阳春白雪，举止端庄，爷们倾城的托特纳姆。有点尴尬。  
“啊！对啊！我是他远房表哥，看他最近总受伤，过来看看，结果遇见你们在这里放肆！告诉你们，我可是北…”  
“北什么？”  
“北……北方的一头独狼！别找我做大哥。我还有事我先走了……”  
热刺跑了，他觉得再说下去他的身份就暴露了。

“阿森纳你表哥怎么跟神经病似的，自己人还下这么狠的手。”  
“呵呵，他从小脑子就有问题。”  
“阿森纳你表哥这么厉害，以后哥几个就跟你混吧，有难的时候，还能指望指望他。”  
“对对，这话说的对。咱们就跟着阿森纳混吧！”

卧槽，这什么情况？

“阿森纳你发什么呆啊？哥几个还等你回话呢！”  
“阿森纳你表哥有女朋友没？你看他喜不喜欢我这样的？”几个刚才看热闹的小姑娘也贴上来问。

阿森纳捡起刚才那人扔下的衣服，露出了便秘的脸色：是热刺那个大傻子。

阿森纳冷笑着对着那些不明真相的群众喊：“都给我滚一边儿去！”  
“是是是……大哥说的对。”

一周后，热刺在家门口收到了已经洗好的衣服。  
里面还有张条：多管闲事。阿森纳这几个破字写的还算将就，当然了，肯定没有大爷我写的好看。

尼玛，你以为老子想吗。

大约八个月之后，热刺再次见到了阿森纳。  
他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他甚至掐了身旁的富勒姆，对方大叫着推开了他，他才相信这不是梦。

这衣服好看的，这脸蛋干净的，这气势压人的……  
这还是那个时不时路过北伦敦，去救济办事处领补助的那个阿森纳吗？

更关键的是，他怎么搬到这儿来的？  
这可是老子的地盘儿！！！谁允许他过来的？！！

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

热刺在家里宅了好几天，他想不明白，为什么阿森纳会飞上枝头，这不科学。他觉得他被这个世界狠狠玩弄了一把，还是附赠了忧郁大礼包的那种。

富勒姆看着自己昔日的伙伴如此消沉，决定拉热刺一把，带他上街溜一溜。除了因为富勒姆他家狗最近丢了他不太适应之外，富勒姆打死也不会承认的是：他好久没见到切尔西了，他抓心挠肝地想他。可他找不着人，只能领着热刺出去耍一耍了。

热刺发誓，他再也不想跟富勒姆一起出门了。  
因为他俩突然发现：切尔西也翻身成小地主把歌唱了。好死不死的，他还跟阿森纳穿了一条裤子，合起伙来挖他和富勒姆那个蠢货的小弟。

他跟富勒姆都不能忍，于是他俩掰了。「分道扬镳，单打独斗才是他成就大事业的过程中该有的姿态」被热刺洗脑的富勒姆如是想。热刺感觉自己甩掉了一个大包袱。

多年以后，当降级成区级马仔的富勒姆眼泪汪汪的问热刺你为什么这么对我的时候，热刺冷冷地说：我就这样。  
当热刺也降级成区级马仔的时候，富勒姆眼泪汪汪的伸出手对热刺说：兄弟，最爱你的人是我，咱俩和好吧！热刺依旧冷冷的说：那不可能。

得知热刺和富勒姆关系恶化消息的切尔西开心的窝在阿森纳的新家——海布里别墅的二层，喝着小酒，唱着小曲儿。  
“你有这消遣的时间，都能给你斯坦福桥的房子翻新一遍了。”  
“阿森纳你听见好消息怎么都不开心呢？”

也许对你来说是好消息，富勒姆自己成不了气候。但是热刺……操心的日子还在后头。阿森纳看着窗外北伦敦繁华的街头，暗忖到。

在新家住了不到半个月的阿森纳有一天收到了一封信。白色的信封搭配蓝黑色的火漆印，这似曾相识的配色令今非昔比的金发青年左眼皮跳个不停。

一起吃个饭呗！ - 托特纳姆热刺。

吐血……信写的一点儿都不正经，为啥花体描的这么起劲。死要面子的热刺此时正在家为自己美妙绝伦的字体而放喉高歌，然而他却不知道阿森纳早已看穿了落魄的托特纳姆的一切。

烛光晚餐，五星级大酒店，当然了，热刺没有预定什么过夜需要的总统套房。他是来给那个最近得意忘形的阿森纳一个下马威的，又不是来约炮的。热刺特意挑了个很讲究礼仪的贵族高档餐厅，穿了修身剪裁的礼服，连发胶都散发着托特纳姆家独有的清香，（除了钱花得他有点心疼之外）一切是如此的美好！直到……阿森纳的出现。

“先生，不好意思，您的预约对象是否是阿森纳先生？”服务人员礼貌的问。  
“是的，没错。”  
“为避免重名为餐厅带来的不便，能否劳烦您前行确认一下呢？”  
“好的，当然可以。”热刺露出一个绅士的笑容，他知道眼前这个小姑娘肯定在内心尖叫着：托特纳姆先生是多么的富有人格魅力并且善解人意。

“……”  
“先生，他是您邀请的那位阿森纳先生吗？”  
“我不认识他。”  
“嘿！热刺，你睁着眼睛说瞎话可不对了啊！弟兄们，我是不是阿森纳？”  
“是！如假包换！”  
“那你们说托特纳姆先生刚才是不是说错了？”  
“是！他说错啦！”  
“……”沉默……  
热刺实在是不能忍，拽着又脏又臭的乞丐阿森纳头也不回的离开了，勉强留下一句：“不好意思，我先走了，账单回头寄给我就好。”身后还跟着一小帮吵得人头疼的小乞丐。

泰晤士河边，灯红酒绿的，瑟瑟秋风中，着装单薄的热刺被冻得哆嗦的问裹着破烂大棉袄的阿森纳：“说！你想咋的？”阿森纳流氓地一笑：“我这帮哥们还饿着呢！热刺你家那么有钱，不如连我带他们一起请了吧！”  
“是啊，热刺大表哥，请兄弟们吃顿好的吧！”  
“对啊对啊！这天儿这么冷，热刺大表哥才舍不得咱们在外面冻着呢！”  
“屁！人家热刺大表哥是怕冻着咱们大哥，你们也就是跟着借借光，混一顿大餐吃吃。”

等等？他们在说什么？大表哥是什么鬼？

看着对方一脸惊悚，阿森纳踮起脚尖，抓住热刺两肩的衣服，在他耳旁刻意压低声音说：“你忘了，你带着墨镜帮我教训他们的那次……”温热的吐息让热刺简直腿软。

毫不意外的，他看见了脸红的热刺。阿森纳嘴角扯出的恶魔式微笑，在脏兮兮的脸上一闪而过。

“你不说话？大家可都陪着你挨冻呢！”阿森纳给乔装成小乞丐的弟兄们使了个眼色。  
“热刺大表哥，你不用操心领俺们是去五星饭店还是包间餐厅的，大家都是自己人，不用这么见外！”  
“是啊，我们吃啥都行，你不用想那么多。天冷，赶紧找个地方暖和暖和吧！”  
“热刺大表哥，不用不好意思！俺们都是实在人，不怕你坑……”最后一个发言的被同胞给捂住了嘴。

热刺想捅死这帮人，烦死了！烦死了！！！  
阿森纳什么时候变得这么不要脸了？诶？不对……好像他一直都挺不要脸的，只不过现在越发过分了而已。但是不管咋说！他手下跟他一样不要脸！！！

最后热刺领着他们去吃了自助烤肉……  
人群中的他，穿得如此格格不入，看着特别傻逼。他跟阿森纳是单桌，店主还给上了个蜡烛。

尼玛！！！这又不是约会！你瞎啊！！！

在一屋子的“感谢热刺大表哥”的嘈杂声中，阿森纳笑的根本停不下来。热刺一脸尴尬地看着阿森纳用那双依旧红得似火的眸子问他：“热刺，这肉这么香，你怎么不吃啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

这跟自己计划好的完全不一样啊……本应该嘲笑阿森纳什么上流社会规矩都不懂的我，为什么现在看起来像是被反杀了啊！！！大爷我今天出师不利啊！！！

看着热刺一脸抓狂想发泄又只能憋着的表情，阿森纳笑的更没心没肺了。热刺气冲冲地抢下阿森纳烤好的几块肉吃……嚯！这小子还挺有一手，料配得也好吃。不管了，老子花了钱，先开心开心再说。

后来……后来热刺跟着阿森纳等人痛快地吃了一晚上，还差点被阿森纳独家烤肉给收买了。并且他丝毫没发现窗外蹲点拍照的切尔西。然后看见第二天报纸的头条是：惊？！北伦敦黑道大佬托特纳姆搞慈善，自掏腰包请数十乞丐吃烤肉！之后，热刺气的把储物室给砸了。

阿森纳你这个混蛋！！！

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

吵吵闹闹，划去。争来争去抢地盘的日子过得还是挺有意思的。在这些斗智斗勇的经历中，阿森纳虽然有时候会取胜几次，但大多数时候还是热刺我打败了那个捡破烂的！（然而其实，热刺只是略占上风而已。）北伦敦的地界越来越富有，热刺和阿森纳的生活也越来越宽裕，就在一切都处于一种动态的平衡的时候，热刺不小心打破了这种局面。

他意外的知道了阿森纳搬到海布里的原因，而这给他带来灭顶之灾。

热刺忘不了诺里斯给他带来的伤痛。

当他强撑着一口气，拖着疲惫不堪的身体重新回到北伦敦的时候，阿森纳依然针对他做了不少令他心烦的事情。

这给了热刺一种错觉：好像无论发生什么，无论过去多久，他都会跟阿森纳因为北伦敦这片土地而这么一直纠缠下去的错觉。

后来的热刺时常会想，也许就是从这个时候开始，他把跟阿森纳之间的对决开始当成了他生命中的一部分。而那时候，他还不知道他天真的想法其实是种错觉，后来让他迷茫不已的错觉。

诺里斯的事情发生之后，有什么变得不一样了。虽然表面上热刺还是老样子，又蠢又笨，总是会中自己设下的圈套，但阿森纳就是知道，热刺有一部分心思根本不在这里。他说不好是些什么事情，但直觉告诉他，热刺那副心不在焉的样子，应该跟自己脱不了干系。

其实吧……热刺也搞不懂自己是怎么了。他不明白自己为啥总会没事儿想起某个金发红眼的男子，却又在见到他之后浑身不自在。

毕竟，托特纳姆热刺之前并没有谈过恋爱。  
同理，阿森纳也没有。

第二次热刺全方位落败的时候，他遇见了被切尔西踹降级的富勒姆。富勒姆还是老样子，无论过得多惨，只要遇见切尔西，就跟打鸡血了一样冲上去揍人。在明确拒绝了富勒姆的联盟请求之后，热刺在酒吧有一搭没一搭地跟富勒姆叙起旧来。热刺觉得，也许他应该借别人的口去回忆回忆这些年的这些事儿。

几杯酒下肚之后，富勒姆的话匣子就打开了。他从当初阿森纳和切尔西还很小的时候，絮絮叨叨说到现在他跟热刺一样流年不利。热刺哼了一声，他可从来没觉得自己哪里不顺利，就算有，他也不会承认的。说着说着，富勒姆开始抱着酒瓶子，人事不清地自顾自的伤感起来：他的切尔西为什么跟QPR打得火热。

酒杯端到一半的热刺突然愣住了。

他的……切尔西？？？富勒姆对……切尔西？？？？

卧槽……细思恐极啊！！！

等等……那这么说……  
我……阿森纳……我去……不是吧…………

热刺赶紧找人看着富勒姆，然后自己一个人回家静静去了。如果能有时空穿梭机，热刺真想回去告诉那一天突然开窍了的自己：傻逼，还以为自己顿悟了是什么好事儿！富勒姆的今天，就是你的明天！不过跟后悔药没得卖一样，时空穿越这种事情也是现代科技做不到的。所以那天晚上的热刺，在自己的房间又气又笑的折腾了大半宿，后来发泄够了，接受现实了，睡了个好久都没能睡上的安稳觉。

他还感谢上帝让他想开了呢，终于能好好睡一觉了。

老子喜欢上阿森纳那个臭小子了，反正也没人知道，不丢人。这样想着，热刺一觉醒来，开始了容光焕发的新生活。

不明就里的阿森纳表示近期的热刺就像喝兴奋剂了似的，跟他发神经的幅度和次数都在大大增加。搞得他都没时间去忙别的事情，光顾着跟热刺俩较劲了。不过……还是这样的他才像是热刺嘛！之前那个无精打采的幽魂简直无聊死了好么！

热刺一直盼着诺里斯滚蛋，因为诺里斯那个老变态不但之前凶狠地暗算过他，后来还总在他跟阿森纳之间横插一脚，烦得要死。后来诺里斯真的滚蛋了没多久之后，英国开始大乱。热刺刚舒服没两天，过上了比之前还闹心的日子。热刺心想：也不知道自己上辈子是造了什么孽。

打砸抢烧等暴力惨案席卷了英伦三岛，最后终于被镇压了下去。一切又开始缓缓走向正轨，而这些操蛋的事情结束之前，阿森纳的家被毁了。

热刺听到消息的时候，满脑子都是：看来上辈子造孽的不是他一个人。他随手抓起外套，跟着报信的人赶往了海布里。

托特纳姆热刺永远也忘不了那天所看见的一切。整条街到处都是残垣断壁，漫天的灰尘掩埋了伦敦难得的阳光。昔日里漂亮的海布里公寓被毁得面目全非，红白色的砖石碎落在他的脚边。阿森纳背对着他，低下的头像是把所有祸事都怪罪到自己身上。海布里的主人跪在一片废墟之间，安静地仿佛这世上的一切都与他无关。

热刺想替阿森纳哭出来。  
但是他没有，阿森纳也没有。

热刺站在阿森纳背后，想了很久决定还是先不要去打扰他。他把跟着自己来的那几个小弟小声叫过来，告诉他们通知阿森纳家的人，最近一段时间没什么重要的事情就不要来打扰他们的头儿了。如果有啥问题或者难处就先来找托特纳姆家管事的。

热刺估计阿森纳那个状态，近期是不会有啥心思处理事情了。他又嘱咐了点细节，打发手下走了。期间切尔西过去跟阿森纳不知道说了些什么，阿森纳点了点头。只看背影，热刺也知道他是在应付了事，根本什么也没听进去。  
切尔西悻悻地离开了，走前看了热刺一眼，仿佛在说：还是大哥你沉得住气……  
热刺翻了个白眼，找了身后那块被炸的只剩下个树墩子的地方坐下了。

热刺打算等阿森纳自己走出那片废墟。

结果后来热刺睡着了。他醒过来的时候，月亮都挺老高的了。他揉了揉眼睛，发现阿森纳好像还在那儿跪着。

不是吧……这孩子要跟一栋房子殉情？这也太没出息了！不行，他要是就这么跪死了，以后我还欺负谁去？（明明是你总被人家欺负好吧……）热刺想到这里，捶了捶酸了吧唧的腿，上前打算看看阿森纳是不是还活着。这都一天了，也任性够了吧。

走近蹲下一看，热刺发现阿森纳跪在那儿打瞌睡呢，口水流的还挺长…… 热刺：恶心死了。  
放下偏见，放下嫌弃，热刺伸手戳了戳阿森纳的左脸颊，没反应。

“好吧……”热刺使小劲推了一把阿森纳的肩膀，对方终于迷糊过来了。  
“唔……煎蛋和培根就要好了……”  
热刺简直像抽死这损崽子，亏他担心大半天，人家可到好，梦里还有什么煎蛋什么培根的……  
“咕噜噜……”两个人的肚子一起叫了起来。

“喂，走啊！”  
“干啥去？”  
“废话！你不是饿了么？”  
“……”  
热刺站起来之后发现对方还在跪着。  
“你几个意思？房子没了命也不要了？”  
“你傻啊！我动不了！腿麻了！”  
“该！让你玩深情。还跪房子，你咋不上天呢！”  
“热刺你还有事没事？没事儿就给我死开！”  
“你一个人起得来？”  
“……”  
“告诉你，就这么一次吧，老子做回好人。”  
“哼！谁稀罕。”  
热刺一点一点扶着对方，折腾了半天，满头是汗的终于把阿森纳背上了，一步一步的往白鹿巷走。

“喂！你手老实点，别乱摸！”  
“难受死了，什么时候到啊！”  
“嘿！脾气还不小！再吵吵，我把你扔河里。”  
“那也比我要住狗窝强！”  
“你说谁家是狗窝？你再说一遍？”  
“白鹿巷白鹿巷白鹿巷”  
“真酸，老子不跟没有房子的人一般见识……”  
“你给我闭嘴！！！”  
“靠！你属狗的啊！还咬人！”  
“我从来不咬 人 ！”  
“呃……别……勒……了，喘不过气儿了啊！”  
“不行，我要掉下去了”  
热刺停下来往上抬了抬背上的人：“这回呢？”  
“快点走，冷死了！”  
“……”热刺心想：我上辈子欠你的吧……

阿森纳的手臂圈在他脖子附近的地方，暖暖的。  
就这样，两个人吵了一路回到的白鹿巷。  
走过的街道，开了一路小小的月光花。

TBC……


	5. Chapter 5

热刺从沙发上睡醒过来的时候已经是中午了。倒不是说他有多绅士，毕竟要是让阿森纳睡了冷屋子，以后还不知道外面怎么说他抠门呢。热刺比较懒，虽然家里能住人的房间不少，但他只给卧室和偏厅的壁炉烧了火，所以昨晚他只能睡小偏厅的沙发了。

回卧室拿了新衣服。卧槽？！热刺确认了好几遍，他没走错屋。热刺拐到里角的洗浴室洗了个神清气爽的澡。当他走进厨房的时候，依旧没看到阿森纳的影子。桌子上倒是放着简易的早餐，摸了摸杯子，还是温的。热刺坐下来饱餐了一顿，嗯，好吃。吃着吃着热刺想起了昨晚吃东西的情景，控制不住地就开始笑。

“……你是怎么活到现在的？”看完冰箱的阿森纳崩溃的问。  
“外卖，蹭饭……微波炉”热刺挠了挠头，这难道不是正常人的生活方式么？阿森纳怎么看着一脸鄙夷？算了，小屁孩穷惯了，不理解也是正常的。  
“现在咋办啊？都这个点儿了！”  
“那不是有速食披萨么？”  
热刺从一堆过期罐头的后面翻出了一袋看起来颜色有点奇怪的披萨。  
“还有半个月才过期呢！就这个吧！”  
忽略身后刀子一样的目光，热刺拉开微波炉，把盒子扔了进去。  
“那是人吃的吗？！！”  
“怎么就不是了？不是，我说你一个捡破烂的，哪儿那么多讲究。老子我祖上世代贵族也没像你这么大爷脾气。不吃你滚去睡觉去。”  
“……咕噜噜”  
热刺一边往外拿牛奶一边憋不住笑。  
阿森纳坐在红木椅上揉起了腿。

“真难吃！”  
热刺咬了咬牙签说：“也不知道谁吃那么多。”  
“浴室呢？浴室你家还是有的吧！我要洗澡！”  
“废话，拿我家当你家呢，没有浴室……”  
热刺站起来去准备热水，阿森纳一瘸一拐的去洗碗。热刺本来是想等阿森纳洗完了再洗的，结果倒在沙发上直接睡到了第二天。

吃完早饭……早午饭的热刺刷完了碗，没什么事情干，打算去阳台例行每天下午的晒太阳。虽然因为这几年太乱，他已经很久没晒过了。他从储物室（对，就是之前被他砸过的倒霉屋子）里搬出了藤椅，还把温室里的几盆绿色植物搬回了阳台。当他把帘子拉开的时候，发现高高挂起的是阿森纳的湿衣服。

他突然清楚的意识到，此时此刻，他的生活不再是他一个人的了。

热刺不禁笑了起来，然后躺进了爷爷的爷爷留给他的藤椅，随手拿起本书，读了几页，睡了过去……  
微风也被阳光染上了暖意，吹拂着热刺散开的黑色短发。顺着红色夹克滴落的水珠，在瓷砖上划成一道浅浅的弧线，跟熟睡人的影子连在了一起。

阿森纳回来的时候，大约是下午三点左右，看见的就是这样一幕。热刺脸上的表情，是他许久未曾见过的安逸。他悄悄的把部分已经拖了地的米白色毯子重新给热刺往上盖了盖，然后把买回来的东西一样一样在这个庞大的别墅里放好。

昨天热刺去找他的时候，他就已经知道接下来的几个月甚至是一两年，自己都会在白鹿巷度过了。这说起来很奇怪却又不奇怪，对方没说过任何邀请的话，他也没有过任何表示，但就是这样，热刺自然而然的背起他，他自然而然的住了下来。切尔西那时候大概是在说，如果需要的话，可以去他那里借住？唔……那时候脑子乱七八糟的，也不知道都回复了他些啥……阿森纳正换着衣服，这样想着，用力关门的声音打断了他。

“你换衣服为什么不锁门？”门外是热刺闷闷的声音。他不会是在害羞的捂脸吧？嘿嘿……  
阿森纳把热刺的白衬衫系在腰上，拉开了房门：“这是你家，我干嘛要锁门？”  
转过身刚想大声反驳他的热刺突然像是舌头打结了一样：“你你你！！你穿好衣服再出来跟老子说话！”说完大力把他推回屋，还从外面锁上了门。

“想在白鹿巷耍流氓？不！可！能！”  
热刺得意的把钥匙揣进了上衣兜里，完全没发觉自己的行为多有病。阿森纳在屋里笑的直打滚，他后悔自己刚才没拿手机把热刺的表情拍下来，不然的话，卖给托特纳姆家的那群人，一个个都得笑死。

“好了，开开吧，一会儿我该憋不住了！”换好衣服的阿森纳对着门喊。开门了之后，他飞速冲向了厕所。留下热刺尴尬地跟堆了一地的购物袋大眼瞪小眼。

海布里被毁成那样了，他哪儿来的钱？  
慢着……他这是要把这堆红色的破布放这屋？  
不行不行不行！坚决不行！白鹿巷主人的卧室是不可以出现白色和蓝色黑之外的颜色的！

热刺一股脑的把这堆破衣服扔隔壁屋去了。阿森纳上完厕所回来的时候，看着干净的卧室问：“你把我那些漂亮的衣服都藏哪儿去了？”  
“你说那些破红布衫啊，喏……”热刺指了隔壁间，顺便把钥匙扔给了对方。“小的那把暂且先给你当卧室了。你记得把大门的备用钥匙给我放回阳台啊！”走出门之前，热刺突然想起来回头说：“啊对了！壁炉的火，你得自己升。”说完就走了。  
阿森纳不明所以的走到隔壁，发现这是个能睡人的书房……

热刺这是在故意跟我臭显摆他的历史文化底蕴么！

屋子里有股霉味，但是灰尘却没有多少。估计是刚收拾的。打开衣柜，阿森纳长舒了一口气：是空的。他把今天新买的衣服一件一件有条理的放了进去。昨晚拉开热刺衣柜门的时候，阿森纳简直不要更惶恐，整个柜子放的乱七八糟！好在那些衣服除了白的就是蓝黑的，倒不至于眼花缭乱到让人崩溃，但实在是乱得可耻！他实在是忍不住了，早上的时候收拾了一遍。阿森纳一边整理着衣物，一边在心里吐槽，一边思考着晚饭做点啥吃。

忙活完之后，阿森纳走进偏厅，看着热刺兴奋得跟个小孩儿似的在那儿打游戏。时不时发出“噢耶！”“大爷我就是天生的纪录杀手！”“你个坑逼！这把都TM赖你！”等声音。  
他深刻怀疑再在白鹿巷住下去，自己是不是也会变得这么……智商低下。  
“你来干啥？被大爷我潇洒的走位迷住了？”  
屏幕上聚怪的那个主T，确实有两把刷子。  
“晚上吃啥？”阿森纳没好气儿的哼着问。  
热刺握着手柄头也不抬地说：“旁边不是有外卖单么？”  
阿森纳转身就想走。  
“对了，早上那饭你是在哪家店买的？挺好吃的，不是附近的吧……这附近的我都吃遍了，都没有今天这家的好吃。也不可能是你家那边的吧，我看那边的街道就没剩下几栋楼。”  
“那！是！我！做！的！”  
“哦，你做的啊，我就说嘛，不可能是北伦敦区的店，老子怎么说都是这儿的片长，什么东西没吃过……嗯？你做的？”第三个小Boss推完了，热刺才反应过来。

他不可置信地看向阿森纳，对方一脸黑线……

“噢……那你还问我外卖干啥呀？赶紧去做啊！老子都饿半天了好嘛！”  
“是你要叫外卖的！！！”  
“是我吗？哎呀！放着现成的厨师不用，叫什么外卖！你傻啊！”  
“托特纳姆热刺你今晚滚出去吃去！”

“唉唉唉！阿森纳你说什么呢！我的白鹿巷都免费给你住了，让你做点饭都不行？再说，你让谁滚呢？大爷我好歹是一片之长好么！有你这么跟前辈说话的吗？不懂礼貌……”  
热刺把手柄摔到一边，跟在阿森纳后面吱吱哇哇的说了一长串，一直跟着进了厨房。  
“诶我跟你说，别看我是娇生惯养，但大爷我家教森严不挑食，你做什么我应该都能吃，只要是早饭那个标准的就行…… 嚯！你可真能买，冰箱里什么时候多了这么多吃的？……这是啥？看起来怪怪的，冰棒嘛？”

“那是藕，蔬菜。”阿森纳不想跟这种四六不懂的人说话。

“就吃这个吧！痛快做噢！大爷我先回去把这局打完。”  
“托特纳姆热刺”  
热刺回身：“嗯？还有什么事儿啊？哦对，别太淡啊！”  
阿森纳嘴角抽搐：“好……别太淡……”

一身伤的热刺哭着回偏厅玩游戏去了。厨房终于安静了下来。

“热刺我前几天就想问了，阳台那两只碗是怎么回事？”某天吃饭的时候，阿森纳终于忍不住问。  
“嗯？”  
“就一个装牛奶，一个装小鱼干的那两只。”  
“哦，那是阿森纳的碗。”  
“……”阿森纳的眼神充满了杀气。

“我散养的猫。特别野，有时候一个月能回来一次，有时候两个月都不回家。”  
“你是故意的吧！！！”  
“名字吗？算是吧……”热刺哈哈大笑“等你看到它的时候，就知道我为什么这么叫了。”  
“切！故弄玄虚。”  
“我还没吃完呢！你收走了干嘛呀！还有两个丸子呢！”热刺咬着叉子想哭。

北伦敦街头的流浪者们纷纷表示，最近几个月，时常能看见托特纳姆热刺跟在阿森纳后面拎着大包小留的东西出入各种超市商场。西汉姆联赌坊已经开了相关的盘口，无论是「北伦敦是否就此落入阿森纳家之手」还是「热刺和阿森纳晚上到底谁上谁下」抑或是「海布里公寓是否还有重建的必要」……舆论走向始终都是朝着「热刺要被人拿下」了的方向一路狂奔而去。

半年多之后，切尔西坐不住了。  
说好的一起欺负热刺呢？怎么俩个人像是度起蜜月来了？还能不能一起愉快的玩耍了？！

其实人家阿森纳从来没说过要跟你一起玩耍好么……

热刺那天回家的时候，听见楼上传来了争吵声。  
“你听见那些风言风语了还无动于衷？阿森纳你看看你，活的简直像热刺的一条狗。你知道外面的人都怎么说你们吗？狼……”  
水杯摔碎的声音。  
“够了。我活成什么样，跟你有关系吗？你先把你那些破事儿处理好了再说吧！你来找我，无非是想让我继续帮你给你做的那些蠢事做收场。”  
“阿森纳！你疯了！在白鹿巷住得你把诺里斯爵士的话都忘了是吧！诺里斯爵士当初就应该直接把热刺弄死才对。”  
“你说什么？”  
“呵？你竟然不知道！好吧，就让我来告诉你……”

热刺悄悄退了出去，他不想再听下去。所以一直以来，他的猜测都是正确的：真正想要他万劫不复的，从来都只有那个老变态诺里斯。

只是现在……切尔西把一切都捅出来了。那些见光死的阴暗无一逃脱的将要被他晾干在阳光下面，逃避现实的日子终归是要过到头了。好在海布里那片也快建完了，只要在分开之前别出什么差头就好了。

这样他就可以有份完美的回忆了。对，完美。

热刺回到卧室开灯时，发现阿森纳穿着睡衣躺在他的床上睡着了。静静的看了两眼，热刺关了灯打算去客厅睡沙发。

就在他要关门的时候，阿森纳还没睡醒的小声音传过来：“唔……你喝酒了”  
“我又不是没喝过”  
“但今天是安息日”  
对方严肃的语气听得热刺打了个冷颤。  
“……嗯……出了点事儿，弟兄们找我……”  
阿森纳冲到他面前按开了灯，盯着他深蓝色的眼睛说到：“所以你托特纳姆热刺的酒品就是喝多了习惯性撒谎？”

语气里透出了强烈的厌恶。

热刺只想回他的偏厅，他头疼的要死。

“切尔西今天来过了。”阿森纳在他转过身后说。  
就当没听到。不要留下来。如果此刻谈论这个问题，那么一切现在就结束了。热刺这样想着，扶着楼梯就要下楼，一楼根本没有偏厅或是浴室任何一样。

但是一瞬间的停滞已经出卖了他的想法。  
阿森纳知道了：热刺喝酒的原因；热刺听见了他与切尔西的对话；热刺不想谈论关于诺里斯或者是别的什么会打破现在这种状况的任何事情。

或许现在而言，什么都不要说清楚比较好。  
但阿森纳从来都不是那种逃避现实的人不是么。

在能够细想其他的解决方式以前，阿森纳的身体早已经先他的思绪一步做出了反应——他一把抓住了热刺的手腕，强行将他修长的手臂翻转过来，迫使热刺必须转过身来面对着他。

“阿森纳”  
“？”  
“……你是不是应该搬出去了”  
阿森纳发现他此刻无法从热刺的表情和神情里读出任何东西。他从未见过这样的情况出现在他认识的任何人身上，更别说是他接触时间最长的托特纳姆热刺。

“托特纳姆热刺，你是在赶我走吗”不是问句，是陈述句。阿森纳没发觉他握着热刺的手越来越使劲，仿佛在跟谁置气一样。

“我是说：你可以现在就走……你看，海布里也要修好了，如果你等不了的话，完全可……”

阿森纳连着热刺的领带和领口一起拽了下来，对着黑发男子的唇，吻了上去。  
那一瞬间，热刺睁大了眼睛，而阿森纳却闭上了双眼。

这是赌博，这是错误，这是命。  
阿森纳没得选，热刺也是。

你问然后？  
然后……有什么争吵和问题是滚床单不能解决的呢？拉灯。

TBC……


	6. Chapter 6

热刺是被饿醒的。

他睁开眼的时候，阿森纳还睡着。他轻轻地摸了摸熟睡人的头发，金色的，柔软的。然后他起身出去买早饭去了，鉴于……阿森纳应该下不了床。

一路上热刺想了半天，逃应该是逃不掉了，阿森纳一定会把话讲得很明白的。昨晚的对话虽然被[哔——]给打断了，但那不代表问题就解决了。思来想去，热刺决定还是等对方先开口，再说这些烦死人的事情吧。

把食物放在桌子上的时候，热刺突然想到这一年多他胖了不少。他现在看着饭桌，能想起很多很多次跟阿森纳一起吃饭的光景。随即想到阿森纳就快要离开了，他有点不知所措。

当热刺端着餐盘把早餐运到卧室时，阿森纳已经醒了，一头小金毛乱糟糟地翘在头上，跟它的主人一样倔强。“我还以为你畏罪潜逃了呢！”皱眉头的样子真凶。

“大爷我干过的坏事儿太多了，你指哪一件？”

热刺说着把餐盘递给了对方，自己也爬上床跟着一起窝在被子里吃上了。

“外面下雨了？”  
“嗯……”  
“……”

安安静静吃了一顿早饭。本应该舒心惬意的美好时光，却透着一股子让热刺发毛的紧张。无论是收走早餐还是收拾餐具，热刺都故意磨磨蹭蹭的，直到后来他实在是拖不下去了，走回了卧室。  
窗外还是阴沉沉的，屋里的光线也并不充足。阿森纳正蜷缩在床的里侧，看着那本热刺随手放在床柜，用来自我催眠的《瓦尔登湖》。热刺站在门口咳嗦了两声。阿森纳的视线从薄薄的书本转向了他。

“所以……你终于想跟我谈了？”  
“不想”

阿森纳试着坐起来，又疼着躺回去了……然后淡定地拍了拍身旁的位置。  
热刺抓了抓脑后的头发：“那个……你要不要先洗个澡？”

阿森纳抓起刚放下的书，朝热刺砸了过去，热刺当然是躲开了。

“托特纳姆热刺！”阿森纳的眼神告诉他：你够了，痛快儿地给我过来。  
热刺脱下了外套，在床的另一侧躺了下来，打算开始接受残酷的审判。

热刺发现头上的吊灯真好看，天花板也好看……然后他大叫出声。

“啊啊啊！疼死了，你干嘛？”  
“热刺你有没有听我说话！”  
“有有有！”  
“那我刚才说什么了？”  
“你说你很抱歉诺里斯的事情，但是他是你爷爷，你还是尊重他并且以后还是会朝着他的规划走下去；你说你跟切尔西的对话我没有听全，所以我才会以为你要闹着提前 搬走；你说你迟早有一天是要回海布里的，所以我这么想其实也不算是错的。呐……阿森纳，你有这么多话想说，无非就是想告诉我你有你的路要走，我有我的桥要 过，这些事情根本就不需要说出来。那别的呢？你！你阿森纳！到底是怎么想的？”

热刺看着阿森纳转过头来对着他，那些金色的碎发一点一点滑落在他的额前，在澄明的红色瞳仁前遮下一小片阴影。他很想伸出手去拨开他们，但他控制住了。然后在他看着对方出神的时候，他听见阿森纳清晰声音的说：“我想不了”。

好吧，他就知道阿森纳会这么回答。

既然你说不出口，那不如我都替你问出来好了。  
也不知道谁先起的头，白鹿巷传出了疯狂的笑声。

“阿森纳”  
“？”  
“洗澡啊！”  
“……不去”  
“是不想去……还是不能去啊～”热刺侧卧着撑起头贴过去问。

阿森纳转过身去，把后背留给了热刺。  
热刺扯起他的右手臂想要把他拽起来。

“热刺！你放手！我不去……”  
阿森纳一下子挣开了热刺的拉扯，整个人死死趴在床上。一副“就是不去”的架势。

热刺站在床边双手抱胸看了一会儿，然后认命地摇了摇头，直接把人抱在怀里往浴室走去。

“热刺你放开！你个臭流氓！！！”  
“嘘……乖”  
“乖你个鬼！变态，我不洗！！！”  
“你到底纠结啥？昨晚不就我给你洗的嘛！”

热刺忘了那时候阿森纳已经累睡着了。

“……”  
遭受到公主抱姿势待遇的主人终于安静的像个公主了，哑巴并且涨红了脸的那种。

“我说……你干脆就用我的洗漱用具得了。我一个人给咱们两个人洗澡，总会拿窜洗发露或者是沐浴液啊！神烦！”热刺一边给阿森纳洗头发一边说。  
“嫌烦你滚蛋啊！不！！！行！！！”泡沫甩的到处都是。

「白鹿巷二层，浴室拉灯。」

蜜月生活，咳咳，是真正的蜜月生活过去了能有三个月，海布里公寓的重建工程终于完工了。就在阿森纳要搬回去的前夕，一个不能透露姓名和具体细节的组织，召集了英格兰各地区的头儿开了一次圆桌会议：讨论关于如何尽可能合理而不失乐趣的维护大英帝国的治安。

商议的结果就是，你们这些不安分的混混头都来抽签，组建个有秩序有看头的对打等级联赛，保护费什么的就别收了，不利于社会和谐，你们的日常花销组织包了，唯一的要求就是：平常私下里别惹事儿，好好打架给别人看就行了。

热刺挺反感的，这叫什么事儿。不过当他下意识的看向阿森纳的时候，金发男子一脸「我早已看穿了一切」的表情让他明白了……

这就是切尔西之前提到的：诺里斯的所期望的未来。这死老头子，人都不在了，还给他添堵。

几乎所有人都同意了会议的安排，热刺认命地放弃了挣扎。他有种不祥的预感，虽说随着阿森纳要搬走的日子越来越近，他也越来越慌，但是此刻没由来的忧虑令热刺更加不安。后来他的预感灵验了，当然这都是后话了。

阿森纳离开的时候，白鹿巷外面满是从另一条街道排过来的欢迎人群。海布里终于迎回了自己家的王。绣着金色花纹的披风掠过热刺眼前的时候，他说不出任何赞美的言辞。他知道有些话，根本不用说出来就有人会懂。

西汉姆联赌坊净赚了好大一笔钱。那些不明真相的群众都以为阿森纳和托特纳姆热刺终究还是干打雷没下雨，不然两个人最后怎么还是各过各的了？

此外，那只叫阿森纳的猫，直到阿森纳离开都没露过面。后来有一天，热刺在水晶宫附近看见它的时候，象征性地揍了它一顿……毕竟他还是……下不去那个狠手。

适应联赛的过程比热刺想象的日子要短了很多。也许是因为跟他重新过回一个人的生活比起来，这种变化根本不算起眼。

热刺时常会在下雨天一个人猫在书房。不烧壁炉，打开衣柜的门，看着里面阿森纳留下的整齐的衣服发呆；他会在洗澡的时候看着双人份的洗漱用品愣愣地出神，属于 他的瓶瓶罐罐换了一拨又一拨，而混在里面的，阿森纳的那些一直待在原位置。每隔一段时间，垃圾桶里就会出现没开封的丢弃物；而发生在热刺身上最直接的变 化，就是他突然之间瘦得可怕。

北伦敦的人们都在说：“托特纳姆热刺自从阿森纳离开白鹿巷之后就得了怪病，真是仕途爱情两不顺啊……”

热刺现在已经过不回去那种依靠外卖蹭饭或者微波炉过活的日子了，在习惯了吃阿森纳做的饭那么久之后的现在，他只有在饿的不行的时候才会出门进行基本的进食。

北伦敦的人们都在说：“托特纳姆热刺只有在阿森纳来白鹿巷打比赛的时候才精神得像个人，平时的时候，就像个深夜才会出没的游魂。”

起先的时候，阿森纳路过白鹿巷，都假装看不见热刺身上明显的变化。他很生气，他为这样的热刺感到不齿。他走的时候已经说过了，自己又不是再也不回来看看，热刺你这幅样子是糟践给谁看？

他能想象出热刺在他走之后活成什么样。毕竟海布里是全新的，阿森纳能够适应的很好，而如今的白鹿巷，对热刺而言更像是一个充满了回忆的牢笼，他自愿沉迷其中，被困在其中。

一次两次他可以视而不见，阿森纳想：总归有一天热刺会自己想明白的。但是两三年过去了，阿森纳的势力越来越广，所谓的什么比赛也基本拿下了头名，而热刺……眼看着就要掉入不入流的那一列。

阿森纳想：真是够了。

又一年跟弟兄们在海布里庆祝完「势力大丰收」之后，阿森纳一个人悄悄去了白鹿巷。月黑风高夜，他轻车熟路地摸进了热刺的卧室……

床上没人？什么鬼……

阿森纳想了想，找了浴室，偏厅，阳台……都没人，最后他想起了书房——那段时间，他在白鹿巷的临时私人卧室。潜进房间，热刺果然躺在床上熟睡中，阿森纳二话没说先暴打了一顿。

“阿森纳……你回来啦？这回住几天？”  
热刺跪在自己卧室的壁炉边，鼻青脸肿的仰头问。  
“你在书房睡，为什么不升火？”  
“麻烦……”  
“你看看你活的，一点尊严都没有。我一开始不想说你，是给你留面子，可你自己都不要，我还帮你护着它干嘛？！！你再这么混日子，就滚出这里，把北伦敦拱手上交！咱俩也分手！”  
“你说什么？”热刺站起来抓着阿森纳问，眼神认真的可怕。

阿森纳不自觉地上前一步，我说：“滚出北伦敦，咱俩分手！！！”  
热刺发疯般地笑起来，笑得阿森纳一脸懵逼，只想扔下这个神经病走人。

衣衫不整的热刺扛起阿森纳就往床上走，在阿森纳的抗议声中，笑得一脸痴傻。

对哦！虽然他俩从来没就这段关系明白无误地确认过，但托特纳姆热刺和阿森纳，早就认定彼此了不是么！

从那一年夏天，他第一次在北伦敦街头看见那个穿着旧衣服，在人群中踢起足球意气风发的红眸少年时，一切就已经开始朝着此刻徐徐前行。

热刺一直不明白自己为什么拒绝了富勒姆联盟的请求，尽管他做决定的时候是那么的不假思索。

因为他托特纳姆热刺不需要别人的帮助，不需要跟任何人一起去做什么事情。他的骨子里是一个犹太人，那是他的根，那是他无法改变也不想要去改变的本性，即使是 阿森纳这样要求也不行，更何况阿森纳是不会提出这种无脑的请求的。但同时，他的生命里出现了一抹红白，虽然狭窄却深不见底。他在那条裂缝里窥见到了同样的 骄傲和坚韧。所以这也是阿森纳什么都还没出口的时候，他就已经知道他会回到海布里，他会坚定不移地朝着诺里斯所期望的方向走下去，他会过得比他好——因为 如果真的到了需要作出抉择的时候，阿森纳会坚定不移的朝着目标前进，而不是回头看着他。  
热刺也会，阿森纳知道热刺也会。只是那个时候，热刺还不知道他自己也是这样的人。所以才会放纵自己活得如行尸走肉一般。不光阿森纳看着他恶心，他自己也恶心得不行。

当阿森纳说出「分手」这个词的时候，一切都清晰了起来。他们不会为了彼此而放弃生命中其他的事物，但从某种程度而言，他们的灵魂早已接纳了彼此。这不需要任何言语上的确认，更不需要任何虚伪的承诺。

是真的。不是同居的催化，不是无聊的打发，更不是一时的发泄。多年前在脑内检查出来的肿瘤，已经扩散全身，晚期不治了。

阿森纳在自己身下叫出最美妙的那声之前，热刺心里大叫了一千遍一万遍那句话：

他的。阿森纳是他的。  
完完全全，从头至尾，他们属于彼此。

TBC……


	7. Chapter 7

热刺的生活终于过得像个正常人一样了。他开始学着自己做饭，坚持每天健身锻炼。有时候阿森纳打比赛路过白鹿巷的时候，会在这里住上一晚；至于双方比赛的时候，会住的时间更长一些。

阿森纳虽然不说，但是通过观察饭量，热刺也能够知道自己的厨艺一直有所长进。

北伦敦的人们都要恨死他们俩了。因为现在人们知道了：阿森纳和托特纳姆热刺还是有联系的。两个人场上打得火热，他俩的德比是整个伦敦最精彩最令人期待的赛事；而私下里经常你来我往留宿什么的，谁也没傻到连这都不懂。而人们之所以感觉到愤怒，并不是因为有种被虐狗的心态，而是因为，他们之前输给西汉姆联赌坊的钱，就这样冤枉地再也拿不回来了。

热刺感觉现在的一切都挺好。但他的隐忧一直都在心里挥散不去。从这个联赛组建起来的那天开始到现在，不但没有随着时间变淡，反而越来越使他在意了起来。

冬季的一个午后，热刺出门办了点事情，回家的路上经过了水晶宫，看见了他养的那只好几年都没回家了的小野猫。

那天热刺打着黑伞正心不在焉地走着，突然听见路旁玻璃窗里有猫叫声。他站在店外往里面望了望，没错！是他的阿森纳。热刺推门走了进去。  
“欢迎光临小店，请问您有什么需要帮助的吗？”服务人员一脸热情。  
热刺低头盯着凑过来蹭着他腿的那只破猫说：“这也是你们家出售的宠物？”  
“不是的，这只猫是我们老板之前在路边捡到的，喂了它点吃的，它就留下来了……”  
热刺一脚踢飞了阿森纳。  
“喵呜……”及时躲开的猫咪向他的主人抗议到。  
“喂！您不能这样！这是虐猫行为！我们老板看见会打死你的！”  
“这是老子的猫！老子想怎样就怎样。不服憋着！告诉你们家水晶宫，托特纳姆把他自己的猫接回去了。这几年的饲养费，如果他缺，就让他寄账单给我！”

热刺大力地拉开了门，留下可怜兮兮还没反应过来的服务生在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。阿森纳自己灵活地跳上了热刺的右肩头，假装自己是一条染了点红色的白毛巾搭在那里，回到白鹿巷之前一动也没动。但它依然没能逃脱被热刺象征性地揍了一顿的噩运。

热刺把东西和猫扔在了家里，出门买了这周要用的食材和生活用品，顺路也打包了点妙鲜包和小鱼干。

回家之后，热刺拎着猫粮走到阳台，意外的没有见到阿森纳，就连那两只猫碗也没了。他扔下手里的东西找了半天，最后在自己卧室的地上，发现了类似衣服团一样的……猫窝，旁边还有消失的碗。热刺看着睡在「一只猫速建的」窝里的阿森纳，哭笑不得。这哪里是养了只猫，分明是养了只小祖宗。当热刺把猫粮放进碗里的时候，他才发现……  
这破猫身体下的衣服，好像是阿森纳放在书房的某一件。然后……去了趟书房回来的热刺，收拾了小阿森纳一顿。

他喵的！老子都不舍得碰的衣服，你居然敢拽出来造窝！！！  
“喵呜……”小阿森纳不明白自己做错了什么。

自从小阿森纳回家了之后，人的那个阿森纳再也没来白鹿巷住过。热刺接到了水晶宫寄来的信，他本以为是账单，但打开里面是张便签，上面写着：你的猫很通人性，如果没有它，我不知道我怎么才能熬过之前那段日子。替我谢谢它，对它好点。

热刺想：水晶宫大概是听仆人说了，他那天把猫给揍了。

半年多以后，传来了联赛改革的消息，倡导者是阿森纳，切尔西，曼联和利物浦。热刺看到消息以后，揉了揉窝在他怀里熟睡的小阿森纳头上的茸毛。他在心里对自己说：他应该是太忙了，所以没时间过来。同时他也感受到了自己此前的那股隐忧正破土而出，疯狂生长。

又过了半年，阿森纳还是一次没来，即使是北伦敦德比，他也是赛后急匆匆地回了海布里。热刺以为阿森纳很忙，所以也不想去打扰对方。偶尔见到对方的时候，他也确实从阿森纳表情不多的脸上读出了：「我很忙」的信息。

渐渐地，热刺变得越来越孤傲。是的，这是北伦敦的人们给他打上的便签。大家都看得出来，阿森纳更多的时间都忙着在国内跟曼联打，在欧洲跟巴萨跟拜仁打，甚至后来跟切尔西打比赛都变得认真起来。

可以说，阿森纳对热刺唯一不变的一点就是：他在跟热刺打比赛的时候依旧是他表现得最富有激情的时刻。可除此之外什么都变了。阿森纳不再像之前那样住在白鹿巷，不再像之前那样关注着托特纳姆势力的一举一动。现在的阿森纳，眼里更多的，是新的那些对他来说更具有威胁力的人。

热刺觉得从一开始，这些比赛，这些事情就不是他的意志所能左右的。直到现在他才终于明白一直以来他到底在害怕什么。

他在阿森纳眼里，已经不再重要。  
富勒姆的昨天，他的今天。  
多么熟悉，多么可笑。  
他托特纳姆热刺竟然也落魄到了，连阿森纳都不把他当回事儿的地步了。

热刺觉得自己很理智，他心情不好但他不酗酒，他学会了抽烟——一种安静的发泄方式，还很帅很有型。没有人知道，也没有人围观。  
小阿森纳天天在他打开烟盒的时候喵喵大叫，搞得热刺很烦，但每次看见它之后，热刺只是尽可能温柔地把它推到一边去了。

直到几个月后的一天，剧本不一样了，小阿森纳狠狠地抓破了热刺的手，热刺再也忍受不了了，破猫每天都来烦他！它到底要怎样才满意？！！

他到底要怎样才满意。

热刺热血上头就想抓住它一顿暴打呀！小阿森纳跑得特别快，一直跑到一楼的最里间，疯狂的挠门。热刺每一次下手都被它灵巧地躲过，热刺心里想：真是日了猫了。等他数次抓捕不成，冷静下来之后，他突然发现自己站在了陈列室的门前。想起小阿森纳的举动，他掏出钥匙打开了门。

即使华丽的吊灯足以照亮整个套间，热刺还是觉得这间屋子清冷得没有人气。好像他上一次跪在这里挨打，父亲还在世。那些庄严精美的画像，依旧令他毛骨悚然。尤其爷爷的那一幅，像是戴上了可怕的面具。小阿森纳悄悄在他腿边蹭了蹭，然后往里面跑去。

“喂……”热刺不是很想跟进去。毕竟在这里，他所拥有的记忆都不怎么适合用来感怀。漆黑的灯架上刻着托特纳姆家的银色族徽，热刺最后还是提起了放在门旁的旧式手提灯，跟着猫往地下室走去。

小阿森纳一路跑过了物品室和荣誉室，来到了热刺从没进过的杂物室。它伸出前爪挠了陈旧的木门两下，回头看着跟上来的热刺喵了一声。

热刺翻了好一阵钥匙盘才找出来对应的钥匙，推开门时落了他一脑袋灰。首先进入他视线的是老旧的木桌，上面放着的东西……好像是剪贴簿。小阿森纳跳到大本子上，踩了踩，扬起了脖子。

热刺心想：你一只猫你还这么狂。

他拿起那本厚重的剪贴簿，离开了所谓的「家族史诗馆」。本子里是他从未见过的一些照片。黑白的彩色的都有。最开始的一些几乎辨认不出来什么了，越往后翻，热刺的震撼越大。当看到最后两页满满的都是关于他的时候，热刺指间的烟也燃尽了。

都是些他从未见过的，托特纳姆家最真实的一面。

热刺合上本子后，走上阳台去透了透气。在伦敦，即使是晴天的夜晚，也看不到任何星辰。灯红酒绿的店面装饰照亮了几乎每一处角落。热刺不禁想着：一个人的这些年，他都做了些什么。

他有好好做什么吗？没有。他有认真对待过自己的行为吗？没有。怪不得阿森纳离他越来越远，怪不得如今的他只剩下仰望的份。因为他一直在逃避，活在倒退里。他跟阿森纳，早已经不平等。

他差一点就在混沌里葬送了托特纳姆家的一切，他差一点就混掉了他最引以为傲的自尊。  
热刺掐灭了手里的烟，这回他是真的要自己好好想想：今后的路，该怎么走了。

不久以后，北伦敦的托特纳姆家又开始了强势的崛起。虽然过程坎坷，每年的成效也不多，但没有谁敢在英格兰忽视住在白鹿巷的那个人。

TBC……


	8. Chapter 8

无论是被热刺作为生活乐趣所参加的比赛，还是他近几年投资的房地产，热刺都取得了一定的成就。他打算接下来投身一点点慈善事业，建造几家儿童福利院。不需要太多，几家就可以。他觉得太多了他处理不过来，少一点他可以用心维持的很好。外界说他是为了减轻高额的税务才会做出这种事情（因为他的犹太人血统），热刺不是没听到，他只是觉得没必要对此做出什么回应。

他跟阿森纳的关系似乎还处在没什么来往的冰封时期，不过最近几年阿森纳倒是来过一两次白鹿巷，热刺见他脸色憔悴，也没心思做点别的什么「不可描述的」事情。让他觉得开心的是，阿森纳吃完他做的饭之后，会一脸满足。

想在厨艺方面得到阿森纳的一句夸奖？呵呵，做梦去吧。

有天晚上伦敦下了暴雨，闪电非常亮，晃得热刺睡不着觉。也幸好他没睡着，才能听见微弱的敲门声。大阿森纳抱着小阿森纳站在白鹿巷门口，一人一猫全湿透了，看得热刺那个心疼。

热刺给阿森纳擦头发的时候，一旁的小阿森纳不满地甩着身上洗完澡还没干的水珠。于是画面后来变成了热刺给阿森纳吹头发，阿森纳拿着宠物吹风机给小阿森纳吹毛。人和猫都干透了之后，热刺笑起来，他也说不清楚为什么，反正他就是觉得开心。

小阿森纳滚下地去玩毛球后，阿森纳跟热刺说：“热刺，我要搬家了。”  
热刺把姜茶递给他，等着对方继续说下去。  
阿森纳喝了一小口之后，把杯子握在手里说：“本来我没想特意来跟你说这个的，小阿森纳它……不听话的跑了出来……”  
热刺微笑着挥了挥手。也不是认识一天两天的了，还解释什么呢，难道大下雨天的跑出来跟只猫玩追人游戏么。  
“都准备的差不多了吧！”  
“嗯，酋长那边都装修妥当了，剩下的就是改造海布里了。明天我就到新家去住了。”  
热刺张了张嘴，终究还是没问出口那句：值得吗。  
他看着瘦了不少但精神很好的阿森纳，忍不住伸出手摸了摸对方的头。  
“我是不是应该说一句：搬家快乐？”  
“屯死了”  
热刺笑着吻上了阿森纳。

说真的，如果明天一早热刺真的是通过电脑或者是报纸之类的渠道知道阿森纳搬家的事情，他会非常非常的生气。阿森纳吃的那些苦，遭的那些罪，为的就是这一天，如果连这件事情都不亲口对他讲，那他们可真是要分手了。虽说一直拖到了最后一晚他才跑来跟自己说，但是看在冒着大雨的份上，热刺决定今晚手下留情一点。（拉灯）

让我们把时间倒退到，热刺决定洗心革面重新做人的那段时期。在热刺朝着光明大道开始前进的那个时间节点附近，阿森纳陷入了困境。

随着竞争的激烈，海布里不够用了。当包括阿森纳自己在内的四个人都各怀鬼胎地同意进行联赛改革之后，团队赛的比拼更是让他陷入了进退维谷的地步。但是没办法，改革是必然会进行的，推延不是办法。在资金和人力都出现难题的时候，步步紧逼的曼联和利物浦乃至最近的切尔西都成了令他头疼不已的问题。

那段时间阿森纳实在是忙得焦头烂额，根本没有时间去操心热刺的事情，无论是对方之前的消沉还是后来的奋起。不过热刺那些源于自身的变化确实在一定程度上影响了他，阿森纳觉得既然连热刺都能沉下心来好好的朝着目标一步一步，他有什么理由不去咬着牙坚持下来呢！

阿森纳每个不用比赛的日子都忙到很晚。跟智囊团一起想办法，反复讨论各种可能有一线希望的处理方案，最终敲定了风险不小但看起来似乎是最有可能达到预期目标的那一个。

仿佛在黑暗里，日光露出了一点点头。阿森纳知道这只是万事开头难的第一步，但好在，这一步他现在已经迈出去了。

世上没有不透风的墙。

热刺已经步入了自己规划的正轨上之后，他已经不是特别在意阿森纳把不把他放在眼里了。首先他有自己的事情要忙，他没时间去管别的；其次当他把该做的都做好的时候，阿森纳自然会注意到的。  
各家都知道阿森纳近来的日子不好过，也知道阿森纳会想办法。他们通过不同的渠道，得知不同的内幕。而白鹿巷离海布里那么近，热刺就算坐在家里，也能听到不少传言。

筛选筛选，无非也就两点是真的有用的：一是阿森纳真的很忙，二是阿森纳过得挺苦。至于其他那些什么阿森纳接下来的计划机密，一听就扯淡得不行。但是确定出来的那两点对热刺来说还是聊胜于无的，因为无论哪一点作为主导因素，阿森纳短期内都不会来见他。虽然有点失落，但一想到对方不是因为要离开他而不见面，热刺觉得还不错。

阿森纳除了有正事儿之外，还死要面子。  
热刺认为，他应该礼尚往来拉对方一把。  
现在的他是不会像之前的阿森纳那样做出……比如深夜潜进海布里暴打对方这种事情，但他想到了更好的方式。

热刺想到绝佳解决办法的灵感来源于某天吃早饭时，他在厨房里看见了小阿森纳。

那天早晨是个难得的晴天，热刺给自己做了烤吐司。当他把果酱放到餐桌上的时候，他感觉对面椅子上有什么东西在动。热刺将那把阿森纳在时常坐的椅子拉了出来，发现小阿森纳正瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛看着他，小尾巴晃来晃去的。见热刺没什么反应，小阿森纳又蹲坐起来伸出前爪给自己「揉了揉脸」。

热刺抓着它后脖领处的皮毛，顺势把它扔阳台去了。大白天的，跟老子卖什么萌。

热刺安安稳稳地在自己的位置上坐了下来，一边吃早餐一边看报纸，这是他享受的恬淡时刻之一。当他把报纸放下的时候，发现小阿森纳又回到了阿森纳的椅子上，这回它没卖萌，叼了几条小鱼干，看起来是打算陪着自己的主人一起吃饭。

热刺愣神了，他想起了之前跟阿森纳一起吃饭时所感受到的那种愉悦。看着跟妙鲜包作斗争的这只小破猫，热刺突然开窍了：他去不了海布里，猫能啊！他不能时时刻刻陪在对方身边，猫能啊！他不能死皮赖脸的跟阿森纳说我会一直支持你的，猫……也不能。

但有只猫陪着总比一个人死撑要好过。  
那些无法对别人出口的心酸与抱怨，可以跟猫吐吐槽，反正它听不懂更不会说出去；而且有小阿森纳陪着他，热刺莫名地预感自己会安心不少；更重要的是，他觉得当阿森纳看见小阿森纳的时候，一定会明白自己那些轻易说不出口的关心。

热刺翻箱倒柜地终于找出一颗刻着族徽的小银铃，找了条好看的黑线绳，把它拴在小阿森纳的脖子上了。他满面笑容的看着自家的宝贝猫，心里想着它就要代替自己出去玩耍啦！

热刺脑子里的小算盘打得啪啪响，但是他忘了，猫不一定会去啊！就算去了，也不一定就能在海布里待下去啊！更何况这还是一只有过「好几年都不回家的」前科的一只猫。

可神奇的是，第二天小阿森纳就不见了。  
两三天后，乔装打扮的热刺在茶话会上听到太阳报家的一个女记者说：“我跟你们说，托特纳姆家的猫跑到海布里住下了。”

热刺想给水晶宫回封信，就这么写：感谢老兄你的倒霉运气给我家猫开了光，导致它现在谁有难都去帮忙。

阿森纳那天也是早出晚归，当去客厅打算倒杯茶喝的时候，瞥了一眼沙发，吓了一跳：我靠！家里进来只猫！  
他走近看了看，这猫看起来毛色很好，又白又亮的那种，肯定不是流浪猫；胸前的一撮和尾巴尖上的毛是红色的，也不知道是不是它主人给他染的。猫咪见他过来也不害怕，自顾自地伸了个懒腰，带起身上的小铃铛清脆地响了几声。  
阿森纳慢慢地把手探了过去，猫咪睁开了眼睛，瞳色跟阿森纳的头发特别相近，几乎一个颜色。

阿森纳突然想起来热刺曾经说过这么一句话：等你看到它的时候，就知道我为什么这么叫了。

他鬼使神差地叫了声阿森纳，猫咪叫了一声，舔了舔他的手。如果说这还不够印证阿森纳的猜想的话，那么当他抱起猫看到铃铛上的图案时，他是彻底信了。

这猫就是热刺散养的那只，他从来都没见过的阿森纳。

说实话，一开始养小阿森纳的阿森纳是挺烦躁的。因为他忙的要死还得每天抽空给它买吃的，另外在受够了一个月给猫在阳台留缝的日子后，阿森纳终于在阳台凿了个猫用小门。他有时候觉得热刺是懒得伺候这只猫才会把它送这儿来，而他居然就因为看着它很顺眼就决定收留了它。

阿森纳觉得自己被一只猫的颜给骗了。（小阿森纳：怪我咯……）

不过阿森纳也承认，在后来的那些变故发生时，小阿森纳的陪伴确实在无形之中给了他勇气。尤其是那几个他从小看着长大的人背叛他的时候，阿森纳简直心灰意冷到了极点。虽说他预计到了很多难熬的情况，但这个是所有可能出现的问题中，最让他意想不到也是打击最深的一个。

那段时间无论是阿森纳的生理还是心理都出了问题。每当他看见小阿森纳高高翘起尾巴从他面前散步而过的时候，他就像是能听见自己对自己说：你怎么能放下你的高傲？他就像是能听见热刺讨人厌的声音说：如果你就这样倒下了，还怎么跟我继续较量下去？  
在阿森纳独自在房间默默发泄情绪的时候，是小阿森纳带着小铃铛跑到他身边，蹭他流泪的脸，舔他擦泪的手。

他能熬下来那段灰暗的日子，不光是靠他自己，而是除了他不甘心的硬撑以外，还有着一人一猫给他的鼓励，虽然在整个过程中他俩都一言不发。

你问后来？  
后来阿森纳不但拥有了科尔尼，还拥有了无数人羡慕不已的新家酋长。  
时隔多年之久，托特纳姆热刺和阿森纳的北伦敦德比再次变成了强强对话，巅峰对决。  
但在这之前，我们还有最后一个小故事要讲。

TBC……


	9. Chapter 9

热刺觉得现在的小日子过得实在是太舒心了……除了他总是输给阿森纳。不过爱人就是要用来宠的不是嘛~热刺如是想，给了自己一个特别有面子的台阶下。

熬过了困难期的阿森纳，正稳稳地走向充满希冀的未来。空闲了不少的他，有时会打包点小行李领着小阿森纳一起在白鹿巷住上一阵子，他会跟热刺轮流做饭，划拳输了的人要去洗碗。小阿森纳自从去了海布里之后，彻底在阿森纳身边定了性，也不乱跑了，新主人到哪里，它就跟到哪里。对此，热刺奖励了它几个新的毛球小玩具和更多口味的妙鲜包。

阿森纳偶尔会在泡茶的时候，跟热刺云淡风轻地聊起过去的事情。比如在他状况烂得要死，眼看就要崩盘的时候，他依然能够在客场的擂台赛里打热刺个五比二。每当这个时候，热刺都一脸无所谓的说：“是啊！我再不输给你，你就要哭鼻子了。”  
“说得像是你故意输给我似的。”阿森纳撇了撇嘴。  
“我就是让着你。”热刺笑着端起了新买的骨瓷茶杯。  
好吧，他怎么可能不尽全力呢。他如果真是故意放水了，阿森纳可真会被他这根最后的稻草压垮。

当托特纳姆热刺认真起来，阿森纳会不自觉地拿出拼命的姿态。而当德比过去，阿森纳记住了这种无畏的斗志并将其延续下去时，他将会克服所有的困难。

一切都朝着好的方向发展，而更让他们惊喜的事情还在后面。

哈里·凯恩长大了。

阿森纳在德比的团队赛中看见这个青年人的时候，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。那个在他困难期不得已放走的孩子，在热刺建造的小小福利院，一点一点地成长，直到变得像现在这样优秀。

阿森纳头一次在公开场合产生了想推倒热刺的冲动。当然，他忍住了。

天知道他其实有多难过。那段时期因为债务问题，他错过了太多人，也失去了太多人。热刺没有告诉他细节，而是直接在几年后让他看到了这样的哈里·凯恩，比什么言语上的劝说都能更有力的解开他的心结。虽说彻底解开不太可能，但他确实为此感到由衷的高兴。

他知道热刺经营的两家福利院，并不是像外界说得那么功利。托特纳姆家的状况他能猜到个七七八八，自然也就能推测出热刺的童年和少年时期过得并不如表面上看起来的那般美好。  
大概是他那点难得的同情心在作祟吧，阿森纳笑着摇了摇头。

年轻人，才是传承的根啊！

他跟热刺，这么多年，不知不觉已然变成了……老夫老夫。虽然北伦敦德比的时候，还是会迸发出激烈的火花，还是会要死的拼命。

但如果连托特纳姆热刺和阿森纳的对抗都失去了光彩，生活还有什么意义呢？

西汉姆联赌坊联合太阳报独家内幕开了新的盘口：关于哈里·凯恩的身世之谜。大伙都笑着说，西汉姆联的老板智商下线了，这东西还用赌么！谁不知道啊！  
于是在北伦敦居民的强烈要求下，盘口调整成了：当托特纳姆和阿森纳吵架了甚至是分手时，哈里·凯恩归其中哪一方？大伙儿都说这才对嘛，单身狗怎么能见得了别人天天秀恩爱呢？这必然得拆啊哈哈哈哈！

哈里·凯恩表示，比起那些丧病的赌博，他还是对那只叫小阿森纳的笨猫更感兴趣，于是白鹿巷里经常能看到三个人和一只猫生活的场景。

故事的最后？  
伦敦还是一年四季降雨不断，  
什么劳什子的等级联赛还在火热的进行中，  
热刺和阿森纳打打架吵吵嘴哄哄儿子溜溜猫的北伦敦play还将这么继续下去，挺无聊的哈。

嗯，故事就这么瞎讲完了。  
撒个花吧！Fin.  
（下一章节是碎碎念后记）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先想感谢读完整个狗血脑洞文的你！一定被我这种扯淡的没边，基本没什么亮点的人给烦到了吧……其次想道个歉，感觉文章已经不是非常OOC所能形容的了，完全不像是同人更像是鬼扯；经过这次写文，更加想给各位文手跪下，能写出那么棒的文的你们实在是太厉害了！！！感觉整个人都处在「完结了！天呐！真的完结了！」的亢奋中，话都组织不好了。想说的太多了，一时之间不知从何说起。这是我第一次没有坑掉，完完整整写完的一篇中篇！（虽然对我来说已经算是长文了）真是难以置信。  
> 我想抽空好好写篇关于这个破文的所谓心得。（划去）
> 
> 我终于可以去看基友推荐的刺刺和厂子的队拟文去啦！最后我想还是说：谢谢每一位读者，真的非常感谢。  
> 写于：2016年2月9日


	10. 发泄用的队拟文后记

既然是篇发泄用的碎碎念，也就想到什么写什么好了。

我现在进入到了一种疯魔的状态，一想到文章完结了就在傻笑。发出来存了一周多的第一篇脑洞段子的时候（是的，正文01根本不能叫文），根本没想到我能写下来，还能写这么长，更匪夷所思的是我还能写完。

先把对文章的个人想法（没错，这种破文我也是有想法的）掰扯掰扯吧，我语死早但是会尽力的。后面是一些写文过程中的心态变化，你们可以跳过了233333。

1.关于攻受。八月的那句评论点醒了我：爱他就让他受（不对）。我想了很久，这句话太真相了。尤其是写到第8篇的时候，更是明显。我不舍得虐厂子，我太喜欢厂子了，所以我把热刺设定成了一个攻，那种有那么一点点别扭的、很多时候都默默无言的、就爱宠着自己喜欢的人的那种攻。然而我骨子里却是一个不分攻受主义者，所谓的原则遇见厂子全变了。

我希望有人爱着厂子，比我还要爱的那种。所以我想在我的文里写出这种感觉：热刺可以在找到自我、有着自己的事业和想法特别是原则的情况下去不遗余力的爱着他的阿森纳。就连现实里，厂子多年压热刺一头也被我在文中变成了有点宠厂子的味道（尽管我强调了热刺没有放水！）。不过看起来，我做的一半一半，矫情的部分我自己看着也怪怪的，但是写的过程中，自然而然就变成那样了，就像是我控制不了，所以我说我这根本是篇脑洞文，而不是真的同人文。

2.关于感情。我希望我表达的热刺和阿森纳之间，是平等的关系。他们有着各自的尊严，各自的想法，作为对家、对手会在比赛时全力以赴，因为这样才对得起他们之间的感情。虽然我没怎么过多的去写阿森纳，但是我想写他对热刺的爱并不少，他知道热刺的消沉，在看不下去的时候也会去打醒他。因为我的观念里，爱情必然是平等的，只有双方的心态平衡，没有一方过分的去爱或者过分的自卑才是真正的互爱。否则就算在一起，也没办法长久。但我估计吧……我写的不咋地。

3.关于猫。写成了同居生活以后……（我得说我最初最原始的脑洞里，因为现实情况，我确实想到了热刺和阿森纳共用球场这个梗。但当时我没想同居这个事情，不过后来嘛2333），我突然觉得养个猫的热刺也不错，然后就植入了。植入的有点可怕吧，这么通人性的猫（笑哭），这猫的作用就是帮助悲伤的人挨过艰苦岁月的。

4.关于OOC。我其实不想谈这一点，因为这篇文我前期真的是写来自娱自乐的，后来其实都不怎么好意思打标签了，可是前面的打了，强迫症就想保持一致。每个写文的人都想把文章写好，同人都想把OOC降到最低，不过我这个，从头到尾就是无良脑洞，画风太崩真是不好意思了。 

5.关于现实。我竟然把这个忘了。我个人是个刺黑，尤其是近几年热刺的势头上来了，估计日后也要腥风血雨了。也许我从一开始就没真正的带入球队吧，或者压根就是在自己的脑内区别对待的，不然我怎么会带着爱写下去呢？我很喜欢自己文中的热刺和阿森纳，后面我会提到我写文中的情节把自己萌的不行（也是醉了），但是现实里简直了，打死我也不相信他们会是这样的，怎么可能在一起嘛！

**_这里开始全是碎碎念了，可以关了_ **

我记得发完第一篇还是第二篇的时候，基友HD说她看过一篇很棒的枪刺的队拟文，说的我心痒痒想看，但是我又怕看完了被洗脑（我总是会不知不觉被人带着走），到时候写出来的东西会下意识地往别人的作品上靠。所以我说，我争取明天完结，然后去看！

但是现在你们都知道了，根本拖了好几天。说好的事情没有做到，挺遗憾的，于是我一直码字码字码字，前天想着昨天要完结，昨天想着今天要完结，可是话唠属性越写越长……

我还不敢停下来，我怕我一停下来，脑子里想好的东西就该忘了，即使记下来，日后也没有那种感觉了，写出来的东西就该完全不一样了。而且我更害怕的是我一停下来，就变坑了。

整个过程中，我从4日写到9日，算来算去也不过五天，但我感觉却像是过了蛮久的。每天除了刷刷微博跟基友扯扯皮，基本都在码字。整个文都是手机敲出来的，粘贴到word上一看，居然已经有两万四千字，现在想想都还觉得不怎么现实。上一次写了超过3篇的文，还是神夏和梅林传奇的Crossover，那篇文写的特别累，虽然第一篇写的特别顺手，但后面的心态不对，在乎的东西太多，想要表达的东西太多，细节填充也不满意，最后变成了坑。我又扯远了→_→

写前3篇的时候，就跟吃炫迈了一样，一宿没睡的码字（好吧，其实一直都是在夜间码字）。然后我觉得不行，这跟我原计划太不一样了，这太长了，我能不能写下去？所以第4篇的时候，我其实就想强行结尾了，然后失败了。但是第4篇之后，我脑子里有了真正清晰的想法，接下来要写什么，还有几个从一开始就脑洞出来的点是非写不可的（比如当阿森纳看着曼联和切尔西的时候，他身后迷茫的被虐的热刺，再比如哈利·凯恩），之后就是按部就班的，往准备好的骨架上添肉。

跟室友诉苦的时候，她还说我，你可别添太多，最后写成个胖子23333，她知道的太多了。

第4篇可以说是一个关键的节点，我记得我写完的时候，开心的不行，还按耐不住地发了条po：感觉第一次发现写文是这么幸福的一件事情。虽然评论对走向的看法和自己最初的设定很不一样，但是写的过程中（先别管自己写得多烂），能把自己写笑，写打滚也是没谁了…… 这样产粮自给自足才对嘛，享受这个过程，不要害怕自己的文有多烂多糟，就算没人看，自己写的开心就好啊！

↑是的，当时的我就是这么傻逼。但是真的开心。

然后崩溃的时候就来了，我觉得我要写不完，我觉得没有人看真是有点要撑不住了。这时候是真的体会到了一些真正文手们的心态，看着点赞数越来越稀少，开始怀疑自己还有写下去的必要么？之前的自我开心被看不到头的完结压了下去，果然还是喜欢自己写的东西会有人看，会有人喜欢，尽管明知道自己写的东西很烂。有一篇，我记得基友DD给我点了个红心，我半夜看到的时候真是要哭粗来了。

我不好意思去跟基友YY抱怨，因为此前写46那篇，我就已经觉得我够了啊，都要把她烦死了。也不好意思再去烦基友HD，她真的已经给了我太多的帮助。

情绪化这么严重的我，实在是惭愧。

后来我忍不住去找了因为神夏认识的基友倾诉，我说我现在的感觉就是，文崩我已经控制不了了。我也不知道我在坚持什么，也许只是为了坚持而坚持。因为目前为止，我没有一篇文章，是写了超过五篇还能不坑的。

她们一个说：坚持住；一个说：论坑，谁能比得上三叔。想想三叔那都不是事儿，写吧。

突然就觉得，我还是能写下去的。

就连除夕那天下午，我还码出来了一篇2333333。

好像没什么要说的了，废话了这么一堆。

感谢每一个给过我鼓励的人，我还想感谢我自己有勇气写到最后（泥垢），把这篇文写完。

最后想送句话给看到这里的你（不过估计不会有人看到这里吧哈哈哈哈）：连我这样的都坚持下来了，希望你不要放弃！无论是写文还是别的什么，想想最开始的那份热忱，你就还能走下去！

  
  
写于：2016年2月9日


End file.
